


Artwork for Journey Story - How I Spent My Summer Vacation by ShirleyAnn66

by danceswithgary



Category: Castle, Haven - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle's at loose ends while Kate is in Washington being trained for her new job with the Feds, Alexis is in Costa Rica and his mother is doing dinner theatre in the Mid-west.  His road trip to Canada is interrupted when he's passing through a charming little town called Haven, and strange things start to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Journey Story - How I Spent My Summer Vacation by ShirleyAnn66

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Spent My Summer Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133235) by [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66). 




End file.
